


Changes

by TheDevilInYourBrain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alex is here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek's POV, Erin think's she know's what's going on, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll add tags for the second chapter, Multi, Or Is he?, Protective Derek Morgan, Season 7 cases, Secrets, Spencer is not in this, cause I cant make them up, cause I love her, i CANT believe that's a tag, new agent, when even Hotch know's she doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInYourBrain/pseuds/TheDevilInYourBrain
Summary: Loyal, defined as “faithful to any leader, party, or cause, or to any person or thing conceived as deserving fidelity”.Derek Morgan. He was loyal to his friends, to his team, to his family; they all new that no matter what, he would stand by their side through thick and thin. He would try to protect them at all costs, no matter the size or the nature of said threat.So when he heard the news of a new agent coming to the BAU, he didn’t know how to feel.
Kudos: 2





	Changes

If you asked his friends and family what they thought of Derek Morgan as a person, one of the main words they’d use to describe him would be loyal. Loyal, defined as “faithful to any leader, party, or cause, or to any person or thing conceived as deserving fidelity”.

And they would not be wrong, as being loyal was one of the main traits that composed Derek Morgan. He was loyal to his friends, to his team, to his family; they all new that no matter what, he would stand by your side through thick and thin.

What happened often, though, was that said adjective had to be followed by another one, Protective. Derek was a very closed off person, so the list of people that he was loyal too wasn’t a large one, which meant that those someones were very special and dear to him, people that he carried close to his heart. So, it didn’t come as a surprise that he would try to protect them at all costs, no matter the size or the nature of said threat.

Desiree, his sister, wouldn’t ever forget how her brother used to protect her from one of her ex-boyfriends. Said boy just couldn’t handle the rupture, and tried to convince her to come back with him at all times, and would send very aggressive texts whenever she ignored him. She had to change her number multiple times because he kept harassing her with the same old request of getting back together. Most of the time she tried to ignore it, Derek was in college at the time and she didn’t want to distract him from his studies. A few weeks after the last message she received from her ex, her brother was visiting them; he had a little break from his duties at college and wanted to spend some time with his family, so here they were, having dinner all together and enjoying Derek’s presence.  
But they couldn’t enjoy as much as they wanted, as their dinner got interrupted by the sound of tires screeching on the street outside. Immediately, Derek went to the window, just as some shouts started to be heard.

Desiree could recognize that annoying voice anywhere, as it was the voice of her ex-boyfriend.

Her very drunk ex-boyfriend.

He was outside, parked in the middle of the street, drinking the last drops of a very empty tequila bottle. His hair and his clothes were a mess, dirty from feet to tooth, looking as someone that had been dragged out of a ditch after a week of being stuck there. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were dilated to the point of making his brown eyes seem black.

He started screaming Desiree’s name, demanding to see her while he tried to stand up by leaning on the hood of his parents’ car. He started to move forward, like trying to walk to the door of their house, and that’s all it took for Derek to bring matters to his own hands. He told them all to stay inside while he opened the door, making his way to the very drunk and very angry young man. At first he tried to be calm, trying to talk some sense on this man’s head, and asking him, at a distance, to stay away from her sister. The man seemed to listen, though the message may not have been registered through the fog of alcohol, and tried to keep walking to their house. Derek didn’t want to get physical here, but that’s what this man seemed to want, a physical altercation with the brother of his girlfriend that in some twisted sense would make him seem strong a capable, making her get back with him.

He hadn’t even arrived to the lawn of the house when Derek started closing in on him, not willing to let him get any closer to the house were his mom and sisters were in. But in the drunken man’s head, this was interpreted as an acceptation to his challenge, and started to advance more rapidly until he was face to face with Derek himself. He raised his arm, intending to deliver a punch to Derek’s face and knock him to the ground. However, Derek managed to see ahead of his opponents move and dodged the punch, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind the man’s back, managing to immobilize him rapidly. He gestured for his mother, who was at the now open door, to call the cops, so he could go back to enjoying what was left of their dinner before the setback.

A lot of similar stories could be said about Derek Morgan, fearlessly standing up to whoever tried to harm the people he cared about. So when he heard the news of a new agent coming to the BAU, he didn’t know how to feel.

*

It all started one morning when he arrived at the bullpen. He could see that JJ had already arrived, her bag and a new draw from her kid that wasn’t there before the weekend the dead giveaway. Unsurprisingly, Hotch and Rossi seemed to have already arrived to their offices, but, Hotch’s office had the blinds closed, and still, he could make out the silhouette of two women; one that he easily recognized as Strauss, and another one that he didn’t know of, both standing in front of Hotch's desk, while he was sitting behind it. Derek couldn’t say much from his point of view, but it didn’t seem like an amicable encounter, if the posture of the team leader was anything to go by.

“They still there?” questioned JJ from behind him, seeming to come back from getting herself some coffee, said drink held in her left hand while she leaned with her right one on his desk. It seemed like throughout his observation he had somehow found his own desk, now with his bag put carelessly on the top of it.

“Seems like it” he answered after a couple of seconds. “How long since they’d been there?”

“Not sure, they were already there when I arrived” she answered. “But I don’t think anything good can come out of such an early reunion” she said, voicing what he was thinking before out loud. He nodded absentmindedly at her statement, not having anything else to add.

After a few minutes, almost like agreeing silently, both made themselves comfortable on their own desks, deciding that they wouldn’t accomplish anything staring at the window of Hotch's office, and that if they wanted to know what was going on behind those closed doors, they would have to wait ‘til said meeting was over.  
The minutes ticked by, and after half an hour, Hotch and both women came out, shaking hands and saying their goodbyes. After that, Strauss and the mystery lady descended the stairs side by side, only Struss acknowledging them with a curt nod of her head, before heading towards the glass doors of the bullpen, opening them and silently closing them behind them both, saying their goodbyes to each other with a brief shake of hands, before parting ways; Strauss heading on the way to her own office, and the women heading towards the elevator, pushing the button to head down and waiting for the elevator to arrive, to finally enter it and disappear behind the metal doors.

Derek turned to see Hotch watching them leave as intently as he had been seconds ago, before making eye contact briefly with him and making his way towards Rossi’s office, who had yet to get out of his office since Derek arrived. Morgan turned his head towards JJ after Hotch entered Rossi’s office, who, too, had been watching silently their team leader’s behavior; feeling watched, she turned her head towards him, both making eye contact, sending each other a worried glance.

Just what, exactly, was going on?

After what felt like an hour, but in reality was just 15 minutes, both Hotch and Rossi exited the latter’s office, both with a troubled look on their faces, discussing something quietly while they descend the stairs. Both passed in front of them, only Hotch pausing to address them.

“We need to talk”

Nothing more needed to be said; JJ and Morgan got up from their desks and followed the two senior agents to the round table room. They encountered Garcia on their way there, who said good morning on her own way and later signaled to the files on her hand, muttering quietly “We have a case”.

“We will debrief later, something has come up” said Rossi, pausing briefly to look at Penelope and signal for her to follow along. 

“Something like what? Is it bad?” said the analyst, while rearranging the files on her hand, and following Rossi and Hotch, aligning herself with Derek and JJ. Derek turned to look at her, meeting her worried stare with one of his own “We are not sure yet”.

After following their team leader in silence 'til they arrived to the round table, they all arranged themselves to stand around the table; all of them facing Rossi and Hotch, wo were standing in front of the screen.

Morgan was the first to break the silence, “Care to tell us what’s happening?”

Hotch took a deep breath before answering, “I’ve been informed that a new agent has been assigned to this team”. Hotch stayed silent after that, letting the news sink in.

All of them stared at him with an array of different emotions on their faces, the most dominant one being confusion. “Assigned? How, without your consent?” asked JJ, tilting her head to the said a little.

“I can confirm that none of us was made aware of this situation” said Rossi “not, until today at least”

“But they can’t just assign an agent without your authorization, Hotch” said Derek, a little more forcefully.

“They can, and they just did” said Hotch with finality “Director Comey is behind all this, and I suspect that not even Strauss knows what all is about”

“When is the new agent supposed to come, sir?” asked Garcia, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole conversation, know that Morgan thought about it. But then, he wasn’t the only one who was protective of the team and hated changes now, was he?

“They expect him to arrive next Monday,” said Hotch “even though Strauss didn’t sound too sure about that for some reason”

“You sure you didn’t know about this, Garcia?” said Rossi, eyeing her suspiciously. “You always are the first one to know about this kind of things”

Garcia hesitated a little, closing and opening her mouth a little, seeming unsure on how to answer the slight accusation “No sir, I- I always try to update the data base of agents and employees in my system, but nothing had been altered last time I checked, that- and that was on Friday night, before I left” rambled the analyst, a little nervous.

“Its fine baby girl, nobody it’s accusing you of anything” said Morgan “its just, I didn’t think we needed a new agent, Hotch, I thought we were doing just fine” said Morgan addressing the older man.

“You all know that we are down one man, at least; Rossi and I have been looking for a replacement for Prentiss since we learned that Seaver couldn’t come back, and we’ve been interviewing some cadets and some experienced agents the past few weeks” said Hotch. “However, it seems that the higher ups had other plans all along”

“And I’m guessing that you have no say on the matter of the new agent?” said JJ, phrasing it like a question, even though it was more of a statement.

“Yeah, I mean, do you have a file or a summary of his abilities as an agent? They can’t just expect us to accept somebody without knowing of their abilities, Hotch, that could harm the team” said Morgan, getting frustrated with the whole situation.

“And yet, that’s exactly what they expect us to do” said Rossi.

“I was given a file with his basic information, but it doesn’t give me everything I’ll need of an applicant, and leaves me with more questions than answers, if I’m being honest” said Hotch, with the same troubled expression he’s had since he finished the meeting.

“Like what?” questioned JJ

“Well, like I said, it has his basic information” said Hotch, while he opened said file “Or some of it. It says that he was born in Vegas, but it doesn’t say his age; it says he is an agent, but it doesn’t say when he completed his training or previous experiences in other departments, if he’s worked in others at all. And at last, it doesn’t have a picture”

“Okay, that’s just straight up weird” Said Penelope “Why they wouldn’t include a picture of him?”

“I don’t know” said Hotch sincerely.

“I have a bad feeling about this” said Rossi, then scrunching up his face as if just remembering something “Now, Hotch, who was the woman accompanying Erin? I don’t think that she was there for nothing, was she?” 

At that moment, everyone seemed to remember that Strauss hadn’t come alone to the meeting; all of them momentarily forgetting that small fact after the news were delivered. Hotch sighed a little, as if dreading the question, or the answer; maybe both.

“She introduced herself as Alex Blake, she is a renowned psychologist, and I can’t pinpoint exactly why she was in that meeting” he answered “she came with Strauss, introduced herself, and then remained silent throughout the whole meeting”

Now that was weird, thought Derek. What was the point in being on the meeting to say nothing at all?

“Things just keep getting better and better” said Rossi, full of sarcasm.

“As team leader, I wanted you to be prepared; we don’t know what the presence of the new agent could mean. We all know what Strauss’ intentions were the last time she assigned an agent to this team” said Hotch.

“To gather information on this team so she could get rid of Hotch” said JJ, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

“So, we can only imagine how bad something must be if not even Erin is involved in some way” said Rossi.

“What’s his name?” Penelope asked after a few moments of silence.

“Stephen Green” answered Hotch “His name is Dr. Stephen Green”

“Penelope,” said Rossi “I think that we’ll appreciate if you could shed some light into who this Stephen Green is. But for now, I think that we should get started with this case; worrying about the new agent won’t make him go away, and this serial killer won’t catch himself”

“Garcia, start with the case” said Hotch, taking a seat, everyone around him doing the same while Garcia made her way in front of the screen, giving everyone a file as she passed by.

“All right. Mes amis, you are jetting to Durant, Oklahoma, because in the last three days…” she said, clicking on her remote so a few pictures could be shown, starting the debriefing.

*

The team came back from their case on thursday night, or friday morning considering how late it was, tired but happy that they could catch the unsub in time to save he’s latest victim, and even more so knowing that she wasn’t going to suffer long lasting physical complications. 

Hotch told them that they could arrive 'til 10 AM to finish their reports, and then could leave and have a possibly long weekend, and then see each other on Monday morning. Even though the case was a very good distraction, none of them could really forget about the fact that a new agent was coming to work with them, more troubling so when Penelope couldn’t find anything out of the name they received, other than sealed archives that would sent a warning to their owner if they were opened, and that on itself was enough to worry them all.

Derek couldn’t shake the feeling that, somehow, his team, his family, was being put at risk. If someone had sealed files, it had to be cause they had something to hide, something that could or could not be dangerous, and Derek wasn’t sure if he really wanted to stick around to find out which one would be, not if it could be detrimental to the others.

Who was Stephen Green? And why everyone seemed to want to hide him?

Derek could only shake his head, glancing one more time to the parking lot where his team members tried to find their cars, before starting the engine of his car and driving away, feeling truly afraid of what Monday morning had in store for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A) This story is located at the beggining of season 7.  
> B) Director James Comey was the real director of the FBI around 2011, when season 7 was launched.  
> C) Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, let me know. This is going to be a two-shot, it was going to be a one shot but I got carried away. but I have a lot of plans for this, so, if you would like more, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Take care :)


End file.
